


Hana Song porn collection

by cloudssstuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Hana being slutty because I think she would be, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promiscuity, Riding, Sexting, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hana “dva“ song/original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudssstuff/pseuds/cloudssstuff
Summary: Hana Song is widely lusted after everywhere on the internet. She‘s one of the most desired people in the world right now. You‘d think that would make her careful on whom she gives it up to. It doesn‘t.This is just self gratuitously imposing my own kinks onto Hana. I don‘t see a lot of Fanworks that depict the women as active agents in their sex life, being sure about their own sexuality and promiscuity. This work is going to have her fucking lot‘s of different partners, in lots of different situations of her life, however always consensually. She‘s usually fucking original characters that I‘m just making up as stand-ins for how I imagine her life going. Less overwatch members, more fans, CEO‘s, fuckbuddies and possibly a random man at some club. I just want to explore how this character would live her life as a celebrity outside of overwatch, and who she will fuck doing that.
Relationships: Hana “D.Va“ Song/Everyone
Comments: 2





	Hana Song porn collection

The finishing touch is a dusting of sparkling powder over her chest. It comes in a vintage-styled powder puff, and Hana uses it liberally as she dusts the pink iridescent powder over her chest, careful not to get too much on her bra, pulling it down slightly. There’s flyaway glitter in the air around her as she checks herself over in the hotel room mirror. As she turns, it settles in her hair as well, but that’s a welcome detail. It’s ten-thirty now, the party started at eight, but Hana Song isn't someone who would be expected to show up as the doors open.   
She fluffs her hand through her meticulously curled hair slightly, loosening up the fifties style quaffed bangs around her face. It’s not perfect, she did it herself, so she tries to tousle it a bit. Now it looks intentionally undone.  
The glitter has completely settled around the bathroom as she picks up her phone and opens the camera. She straightens her back and flips her hair behind her shoulders to show off the bra. It was a present, after all.   
She leans to the side a little, pushing her chest against the arm that’s supporting her torso on the sink. Pulling up the sides of the matching panties completes the picture.  
Her legs look mile-long, even slightly cut off by the sink.  
She snaps a few pictures, moving ever so slightly between shots, angling her hips and opening her lips slightly.   
The lingerie is stunning, even on its own. It’s all made from a lilac transparent lace. Barely hides anything from view. Right over her nipples sits a 3 dimensional lace flower, the rest of the material is transparent, only giving her skin a milky tint.  
The same is echoed on the panty set, where a row of 3 small flowers sit snugly over her slit, hiding it just barely behind their petals.   
The matching garterbelt is cinching her waist just right and two silk straps run over her thighs to a matching set of sheer, off-white stockings that are sitting snugly high on her thighs. Her skin spills over the lacy ends of them slightly, suggesting some fleshyness there.   
´Snap sent´ to the guy who spent two thousand to get her this lingerie set. He responds almost instantly, but Hana chooses to let him wait a bit and shuts off her phone, turning off the bathroom light as she rounds the corner into the hotel room. The lights are dimmer in here and its a bit cooler than it was in the bathroom. Goosebumps rise on her skin. She slept in today, no use getting up early. The only reason Hana is in town is this party.  
On the rumpled bed lies the wine red dress she got for this party. It jumped out to her in the window of a shop uptown a few days ago. Tight as tight can be, showing off her cleavage just right and the most gorgeous black, expensive velvet, swallowing up all the light in the room.   
Her hands run over the fabric as she picks it up. Getting into it is tricky, but once it’s on her, it fits like a second skin. It hits a little over the knee with a slit going up the back, evocative of vintage glamour and sex. The cups are reinforced and lined so even though her bra is just sheer organza and flowers, her breasts are supported, resulting in some of the best cleavage any dress has ever given her. She turns slightly, admiring it. The glitter on her skin and hair catches the light, it's perfect. Once again smoothing her hands over her chest to seal it in, Hana turns in the full-length mirror one last time and decides she's happy with the result.   
Her feet slip into a pair of wine-red heels and the leather strap of her purse glides over her naked shoulder before finally stepping out of her room into the hallway.   
The door closes itself quietly behind her. 

The plush, red carpet swallows the sounds of her steps. Bright gold filigree adorns the walls, making this hallway look like something out of a Victorian horror movie. This establishment prides itself on the upkeep of the original architecture and Hana loves it for that reason. Amongst all the modernity of the big cities, this hotel seems like an escape from her online life.  
Her room isn’t far from the elevators and there’s no one else in the hallway. Quiet piano music echoes throughout the hallway and gets louder the closer she walks towards the lift. She rounds the corner, letting her hand run over the raised gold detailing on the wall. The screen next to the elevator doors light up when she stands opposite it, activating automatically. It dings quietly and lights up with a bright, cool light, indicating the lift coming to pick her up. Moments later the glass door slides open and Hana steps aside to let out an older couple. The Husband, taller than her, slicked hair and in a tailored suit, lets his eye linger on her for a second while he steps past her. Hana flashes him an innocent smile. The wife pays her no mind, and the next second the man’s attention returns to her, ever the faithful husband. She steps over the gap into the elevator, greeting the operator with the same soft smile.   
The lift is just as gaudy as the rest of the hotel ,marbled floor, heavy gold walls that reflect its riders likeness in every direction. The young man in the opposite corner is standing up straight, his gloved hand swipes over the screen next to him quickly, and the elevator starts into motion. 

Having elevator operators is mostly for show nowadays. The young man is still wearing the old-timey uniform and cap, evoking a time long past. He’s also a human, even though this would be considered a „low skill“ job usually fulfilled by a machine citizen. This is also supposed to be evoking older times, and values. Hana settles at the opposite end of the lift, leans against the wall and finds his gaze. It’s not returned, however, because the man's eyes are lowered, roaming over her body. He’s trying to make it look like he isn't looking at her, his eyes are flickering between her tits and the walls so fast it looks comical.   
When Hana lets out a smirk, their eyes finally meet, and she winks. Hes taken aback and sputters. „You look… um- you look great, miss“ he stammers, and immediately regrets it. They’re not supposed to talk to guests this way, especially not high profile ones. His head swings away from her, looking at the elevation screen, then towards the floor. Now his eyes are trained at his hands.   
„Thanks“ Hana replies quietly and smiles. She hopes the message in her kind eyes is clear: ‚I’m not going to report you.‘  
The next moment he is saved by the elevator doors opening. She pushes herself off the wall and walks past him into the lobby. As she passes him she can’t help but look back, and unexpectedly, their eyes meet once more. He had been watching her leave. It's cliche, but its It’s the only thing she can come up with to make her intentions obvious, so Hana smiles at him and then bites her lip before turning around fully. If her plans don‘t work out and she does come home tonight he might be a viable option, though this is unlikely. Most young men nowadays want to fuck Hana Song, even in a tanktop and sweatpants when she‘s been gaming for 8 hours on stream. Now, on the marbled floor of the lobby, the click of her heels echoes loudly through the room. Hana feels powerful in this dress and these shoes, differently from how she might in her mech or behind a computer, though equally sure in her abilities. Hana Song is not coming back alone tonight. 

The heavy door closes quietly behind her and the tinted windows roll up soundlessly as the car backs up out of its parking spot. The omnic driver greets her only with a nod of his head and Hana returns the gesture with a smile into the rearview mirror, even though he can surely see her in the backseat. Traffic is tight tonight in uptown but he navigates the streets with precision, moving along much faster than any of the other cars beside them. A quiet buzzing sounds from her purse. It’s barely audible over the quiet sound of pop music that’s playing in her part of the car.   
She fishes around in her bag for a second, finding lipstick and a few packs of condoms before her fingers finally find the slim body of her phone.   
“Dionne Matthews” had replied to her bathroom picture. Again. Now he’s sending little heart emojis to make her phone buzz a few more times. He knows she‘s ignoring him and he hates it, just like she planned.   
“you look stunning, wish I was there with you” Plus the aforementioned slew of emojis. Very thrilling. Hana thinks to herself as she quickly types her reply.   
“I’ll wear it next time I see you” she types and sends, without spending much thought on it. It’s not like she doesn’t like Dionne, or doesn’t enjoy her company. He’s sweet to her, and his regular lavish gifts to her do help to sweeten the deal, but he isn’t the most exciting of her conquests.   
Not that it hurts having an heir to one of the biggest software companies in America in her Snapchat contacts, regardless of whether conversation with him is particularly thrilling. The next unopened text is from her Manager Su-min, asking her arrival time.   
“In-car now”  
Su-Min replies just as quickly, though she only sends Hana a row of playfully annoyed emojis. Hana responds with a long row of sparkly hearts and shuts off her phone again.

The usually dizzying uptown lights shine dully through the darkened windows of the car. Too opaque to make out what exactly was passing by the glass and too colorful to ignore what it could be. She stares out at the flickering blobs of light for quite a while, or at least it feels that way, before her phone buzzing brings her back. She flips it over in her lap. Dionne answered.   
“Or just don’t wear anything at all,” he replied. Again, very original, but in his stead Hana wouldn’t know what to say either. There’s not much more for him to say than   
´I wanna fuck you´ when that is all he wants to say. Warmth pools in the pit of Hanas’s stomach as she smiles at their chat.   
“Just a dress when I come over then” she types and then raises her phone to snap another quick picture for him. Splaying her manicured hand over her breast and angling the camera away from her face.   
The omnic driver is definitely able to see her take a picture of her décolleté, or at least sense it, in some way, but he stays silent. The back of his head reflect the lights streaming in from the driver’s side window and he is unmoving.  
Again, Dionne takes seconds to reply.   
“Making me hard fuck” A man of few words. Hana smirks and crosses her legs, rubbing her thighs together just slightly. The image of Dionne sitting at home, unzipping his expensive slacks because he can’t keep it together over a picture of her in her head. She briefly considers sending him an upskirt but decides against it just as quickly. The omnic has been keeping his eyes sternly on the road, but even though she knows he wouldn’t say anything, she doesn’t wanna make him uncomfortable.   
“Do you know how long we´re gonna be?” Hana's voice is quiet in the big car, but it reaches the omnics receptors regardless.   
“Just about 5 minutes” he replies, turning his head towards her slightly, a courtesy imitating human gesture. He doesn't need to keep his eyes on the road, but does so to not rouse people less favorable to his kind. She smiles at him again. She wants him to know she’s not one of them. 

“Thank you” she replies and then looks down at her phone again. Dionne’s sent her a picture in return, and before Hana opens it she can guess what it is.   
He’s on his bed in his New York penthouse apartment, the one they spent the night in two days ago, in a slurry of expensive food delivery and sex in every room.  
Pants at the edge of the image, hastily discarded. He´s got his cock out, already fully hard, his hand flexed around the middle of it. His tip is already wet for her.  
Hana sighs quietly, releasing built-up pressure while rubbing her crossed legs together as innocuously as she can manage. A second later her phone buzzes again and he’s sent her a video of the same scene, slowly palming his red cock, precum dripping from the tip down the length of him and being swept up by his hand. She swipes her hand over her décolleté again, looking at the driver nervously. What’s on the screen is definitely looking more appealing than a business party. Thank god for this dress, because at this moment Hana can’t stand the thought of coming back alone tonight.   
Her and Dionne haven’t really talked about being exclusive. They´d met a few months back through some mutual friends and kicked it off right away, but she’s not ready or willing to enter a long term relationship. Her hunger for carnal pleasures cannot be sated by just one person, especially when there are so many willing to indulge her.

“Thank you” Hana unbuckles her seatbelt, swings her bag over her shoulder and opens the heavy car door “Have a nice night!”   
“Likewise, Miss Song.” the driver answers just before the door shuts behind her, falling closed soundlessly. When she turns, the hotel building stands tall before her, nestled in between two equally large buildings. The street before it is bustling with people in evening wear. As the car slowly shifts back into gear and leaves Hana by the curb, the next vehicle takes its place and opens its door for two women in flashy cocktail dresses.One of them is holding the other by the hand and is dragging her towards the car playfully. As they pass her, Hana barely has enough time to step aside to make room for them. Before the car shuts behind them, both women have their hands on each other as they stumble into their seats. The vehicle leaves just as fast as it arrived, and again, the next one takes its place. 

Feeling a twinge of jealousy, Hana looks after the car carrying the two women. No doubt they’re going back to a fancy hotel room for a night of drunk fun. They’re early, too, it’s barely eleven, but if someone came up to her right now and offered the same she wouldn’t turn it down. Dionne had sent her two more videos in the car ride here, slowly stroking his thick, veiny cock, rubbing his wet tip and shifting in his expensive satin sheets. The whole scene had her rubbing her thighs together and shifting in her seat the whole car ride. It had been hard not telling the driver to take a different turn. His apartment isn‘t far from here. But she‘s got a job to do here, and it comes with a price, too. Hana shakes her head to banish the thoughts of Dione in bed and gets her phone out of her purse, announcing her arrival to Su-Min.   
„I’m outside are you in yet?“ When her manager doesn't reply her fingers hover over her and Dionnes chat again.   
He’s that far away, his apartment is about 15 minutes from here. If she getsin a car right now she could be in his bed in 20. She can practically feel his strong hands as he unzips her dress forcefully and grabs a handful of her ass when it falls down her body to the floor. Dionne works out most days of the week and he’s quite proud of his body. Sometimes to a fault, and Hana doesn’t need a fit body to feel attraction, but there’s an appreciation for someone touching her with conviction. He touches her like he wants to show off how strong he is every time. His hands grab at the fleshier parts of her body confidently. He holds onto her hips when he fucks her and then wrenches her up, her back against his front, and grab her breasts. Even though it might be for his own vanity, Hana feels herself growing soft at the memory of it.   
Shes ripped out of her fantasy as a Hand touches her shoulder, sending a cold jolt down her body. 

Su-Mins face is close to hers, wearing her trademark impatient smile.  
“Come in, there guy I want you to meet is already here. He‘s been here for an hour, you’re lucky none of the other girls have gotten his full attention yet.” she says sternly, not even wasting time on a greeting. Hana smiles back softly before Su-Min grasps her arm, gentle enough to not leave marks but stern enough to lead her through the crowd of party-goers. They part for her without protest. “Who is this someone, exactly?” Hana has trouble keeping up with her manager in her heels. Su-Min has opted for elegant flats as always. Her black hair is tied up in a neat ponytail, swinging behind her as she rushes toward the guards in uniform at the door. She gets her Id and tickets out of her small purse and they head inside once the guard nods them through. She’s wearing a knee, forest green dress. Matte fabric, tailored to her shape and fashionably understated.   
Conservative, but just tight enough to not be seen as boring.  
Su-Min is a smart dresser, but not interested in taking center stage next to Hana. She could’ve been an idol in her own right, Hana thinks often, but Su-Min seems to really enjoy working for her. They‘re close. Much closer than many of her contemporaries are to their managers, and Hana treasures her immensely.  
She finally slows down and lets go of Hana’s arm as they walk through the lobby, following crowds heading into the ballroom.  
“So, he’s around fifty-five” Su-min starts, gesturing downwards with the palm of her hands in a “let me finish” type gesture.   
“But then again”, she continues without waiting for an answer “that’s never stopped you before. He´s really high up at cinetech, He’s got a lot of influence there and I know they’re about to start this huge ad-campaign through streamers.”   
“And you want me to get it”   
“Yes, if you could. This could be huge, and I don’t only mean huge for your shows, I mean, like, big money.” She doesn’t stop to breathe between sentences, and by the time she’s finished, they’re standing by the doorway to the ballroom. It’s nice. All cream-colored walls and floors, filled with older executives, young influencers and c-listers looking to shmooze. Omnic and human waiters bustle around the room, wearing light blue uniforms tagged with sponsor logos. A pretty blond girl stops by them, gestures towards the tray in her hand and smiles. The tray lights up, illuminating six champagne flutes in a circle. Hana grabs one without hesitation. The girl scuffles away without another word.   
“Apparently I’m not the only one with this information, so, sorry to cut your party short but you should go introduce yourself right away. He‘s been approached by a few girls but none of them seem to have caught his interest. You‘re the hottest ticket here though, so I wouldn‘t worry about it.” Su-Min smoothes her ponytail in her hands while scanning the room, a nervous habit. Her eyes return to Hana. “You look great, it shouldn’t be hard,” she murmurs while clearly looking at Hanas cleavage, raising her brows.   
Hana just flashes a grin at her in response and shimmies her shoulders. Finally, the other woman’s stern expression breaks into a smile.

„Right, which one am I here to woo, then?“ The ballroom is huge, dimly lit, with most of the light being directed at a small stage on the left to the doorway. The high ceilings are almost cloaked in darkness. An omnic performer is standing center stage in a smartly cut three-piece suit, singing a low tune designed to be talked over. His silver shining form is dimly lit by spotlights dimly shining on him from both sides.   
Behind him a band of both omnic and human musicians whose faces are similarly dimly illuminated. On the opposite side of the room is a long bar with several tenders behind the polished black-stone countertop, serving and mixing drinks all around and over each other. There’s clusters of people congregated at the bar, some tables at the far ends of the room, and sets of couches and loveseats littered all over the ballroom.   
„That one“ Su-Min makes sure her pointing is as low-key as possible, though they seem to be concealed enough by the doorway. She waves her hand beside Hana quickly, guiding her gaze closer to the stage. Next to it sits a small cocktail area. Some circular tables, two chairs at each, then a couch and two armchairs, nestled into some tall palm plants providing some privacy. There's a small group of people sitting and chatting by the sofa, two men and three women. They’re all dressed in smart black pieces, which means they’re not talent. Hanas eyes rest on an older man sitting in one of the arm chairs, on the far left of the group, the rest being on the large sofa. He’s involved in the conversation, leaning in slightly, but not speaking. His hair is white, his suit is bespoke, and he‘s rather large.   
It’s hard to tell under his well cut suit if his bulk is muscle or fat, or both, but Hana doesn't mind either. „Anything I should know about him?“ She asks. „His name is Alexei Ewing, he’s chief marketing officer at cinetech and he’s got a pension for young women with clout. Kind of a trophy collector, I hear.“ She replies with a quickness, shooting her another look as Hana straightens her dress.   
The velvet is soft and lays down flat against her body as she smoothies it down over her legs and lower back.   
„This will be easy, then“ she mutters and looks back at Su-Min. „You‘ll be good?“   
„I‘ve got some of my own targets to shmooze, though definitely not in their hotel rooms. I‘ll be at the bar if you need me, but I think this is the last I‘m seeing of you tonight.“ She sticks her tongue out of the side of her mouth quickly, smirking.   
Hana smiles back and they exchange a casual nod before parting ways, both funneling through the entrance with a new rush of guests. She knows Su will have her phone on full volume for the rest of the night, always ready to be at Hanas beckoning call in case this guy turns out to be a creep.   
This and Hana’s own extensive combat training make this a relatively safe affair.

Her plan is easy, she’s done it many times before, her skill proven by the fast rise of her stardom in both America and Asia.   
She’s a talented gamer and pilot, no doubt, but also not above getting close to any higher up and taking advantage of her body and charm.   
Though, not above really isn’t right. She enjoys it. Sleeping with strange men to get deals and endorsements and sponsors, or just have someone powerful in her good graces for later. She likes sex. She likes to have it with as many different people as she can get her hands on. This isn’t just business, it’s fun.   
She slowly descends into the crowd, looking like she has nowhere in particular to go, meandering in the general direction of the stage. The omnic performing is singing his low tune, his deep blue suit glittering in the dimmed spotlight, competing with his polished silver exterior. He’s swaying with the slow flow of his own voice.   
Hana swirls her drink in her hand, mimicking the man she’s set her sights on, but doesnt look at him yet. She slinks by another small group of people engrossed in conversation and keeps her eyes trained on the stage, slowly advancing on it.   
The man's gaze sweeps over her, she can see him out of the corner of her eye. It snags on her, scans the curves in her deep red dress for a second, goes down her stockinged legs. Unlike the Lift operator, the man is not trying to make his ogling subtle. He looks at the younger women with an open display of hunger as if it‘s expected of him. It is, in a way. At these kinds of parties talent and execs will meet up in pairs at some point, and leave together shortly after.   
The omnic finishes his song right as Hana comes up to the stage, standing to the right of the seating area that’s holding her target. She smiles and claps quietly and the omnic returns her gesture, bowing slightly and smiling back at her before straightening his suit jacket and turning around to say something to his band. Another waitress comes up behind Hana and offers her the same shining tray. She grabs another illuminated champagne flute and gives the young woman the same gentle smile. 

When she turns back to the stage, her target is standing beside her.   
He’s taller than Hana, now that he’s gotten up from the plush armchair. He also looks older up close, nonetheless handsome, but there are wrinkles around his eyes and nose. His white hair is slightly thinning. He smells like money.   
„Hana Song, correct?“ His voice is deep, gravely and pleasant. There is a slight Russian accent beneath a speech pattern that seems like he’s been living in America for years. He has offered his large hand to her.  
Hana is almost surprised at how little she had to do to get here.   
„Yes!“ she replies after a second of hesitation, shaking the mans outstretched hand. In another century he might have lifted it up to his mouth to kiss it, but that would’ve been utterly uncalled for nowadays.   
„Have we met before?“   
„I don’t believe so, I've been a fan of your work for a while. Just saw Hero of my storm again a few nights ago.“   
„Why thank you.“ she replies in a low voice and takes a sip of her champagne, looking up at the man over the brim of the Glass, just for a moment. He’s already done the work of approaching her, this is gonna be easy.

„Have you heard of Cinetech before?“   
Is he kidding? Hana gulps down a snort, keeps her composure.   
„I have, actually! Though, I‘ve never had the opportunity to work with them unfortunately.“ she replies as she finally settles down, right on the chairs armrest.   
The pierce of furniture is big enough to not make it awkward for her to sit, though the action would be hard to misinterpret. This man is taking her home.   
One of the women in his entourage, still having a conversation on the couch with the rest of the group, shoots her a knowing look. The young woman turns her eyesback to her conversation partner as fast as she’d averted them. She leans in and whispers to the other woman next to her, who just laughs. When Hana looks back at Alexei to avoid their eyes, he’s openly looking at her legs. Sitting down made her velvet skirt ride up a bit and her side slit is slightly exposing the lacy top of her left stocking. She almost moves to cover herself, this is a professional event after all, but they’re a good bit away from the rest of the guests, in the shadow of the stage, and no one is looking at them anyways. She's not the only young, hot idol in attendance tonight, and it‘s almost a sport to see which one can bend dress code rules the most without looking cheap. His gaze is back to her face when their eyes meet again.  
„Really? That’s surprising, I don’t see why you couldn’t represent our company.“ He says. Neither of them acknowledge his hand settling next to her leg on the armrest, ruffling the plush fabric there. The mans fingers are only inches away from her thigh, in a clear display of what’s to come. His hand is thick, large and veined and Hana has to restrain herself to not lose her head in thoughts of them gripping her body.   
She crosses her left leg over the right slowly, looking away and sipping her champagne again, making it look like a casual readjustment. This moves her leg away from his hand but makes the skirt ride up even higher in turn, now exposing the clip of her garter just slightly. Alexei looks down for just the tiniest fraction of a second. 

„Me neither! But- I’m not the one making marketing decisions for them.“ Hana smiles a knowing smile, which the man returns. „Well“ he sighs, leaning back into his chair, his gaze sliding over her once again. He’s getting bolder, doing it more often, he wants her to see.   
„We are actually about to launch a new social campaign…“ His hand slides up and down the armrest while he talks. His sentence trails off into nothing. He‘s waiting for her to ask. Hana sighs inwardly. So he wants her to work for getting him to fuck her for an endorsement deal? Hana wishes she could say she’s above this, but in reality she just wants his ringed hand on her thigh. She wants to get fucked tonight, and she‘ll do whatever it takes to get there at this point.  
She uncrosses her legs and their skin touches slightly before readjusting herself. Still, her skirt rides up further. Either of them look at where his hand is touching her stockinged thigh, though the look they exchange makes it obvious they are both very aware of the point of contact. They‘re moving very fast and both of them are along for the ride.   
„Oh yea? What kind?“   
„Just some videos in our studio with some influencers, some endorsement posts, a holo campaign... We’re sending out some of our hardware for streamers to wear. You’ve done this kinda stuff before?“  
He finally lowers his eyes to where their skin is touching as he says this. His eyes are trained on the skin peeking out from her lace stockings, squished slightly by garter strap. If he had been looking at Hana‘s face, he‘d known how stupid that question is. „I have. Many times, actually.“ its out before she can stop it. Shes been in movies for gods sake. They make Pads with her face on them. If she hadn’t been so turned on all night she might have pulled out here. 

But this fucking will come with a more substantial reward so she bites down another snarky remark that almost makes it past her lips. „And if I may ask, are you in contract with anyone else at this moment?“ At this point, they‘re just making smalltalk. If she was, she wouldn‘t be sitting on the chair of his seat, with her skirt ridden up and her garter showing. „I‘m not, at this moment.“ she mimics him playfully. Leaning on her right arm, she pushes her breasts together and smiles at the older man. It‘s all a little thick, a little cliche, but guys like him like that sort of approach. Actually, most men like it. Most men like anything Hana Song does.   
„I‘d be open to talking more about this opportunity. Maybe somewhere more private? This seems like a big campaign that I‘d like to hear more about.“ She looks up at him in an obviously feigned innocent kind of way, smiling slightly, still leaning on her arm with her legs crossed and skirt ridden up way too high. It‘s a display no man has been able to resist. He can‘t, either. The man's eyes flick towards his group, still engrossed in loud conversation on the plush sofa beside them. They are all laughing slightly too loud, gesturing too strongly, obviously all inebriated. None of them seem to be paying the pair any attention and by the way they’re touching each other, they might get up and retire to a hotel room soon, as well.   
These kind of parties look like they‘d be boring, but all this money and alcohol, old men looking to spend their money on young up-and-comers always ends up the same way. 

„If you would like, we could continue this in my hotel room? I‘m staying in a beautiful suite here.“ Alexei has turned back to her, putting his champagne flute down on the side table next to the loveseat. His Hand shows his excitement at getting her into his room. The bottom of the glass makes a loud noise when he lowers it onto the glass table. „I‘d love that.“ she replies, with no hesitation, and gets up from the armrest. It hadn’t been particularly comfortable. This time, she does not smooth down her dress, leaving it ridden up and exposing a bit of lace and garter.   
Everyone will know when they see them leave towards the lobby together, anyways. There's no Paparazzi here since everyone will do something worthy of a headline tonight. Alexei follows her example. The chair cushion is slightly dented by the mans weight when he gets up. Now that he’s standing, she can see his body more clearly under the well-made suit. The man is stocky, though slightly taller than her. Probably a few pounds heavier than he used to be. His hair is a salt and pepper grey, though it's well styled into a typical business back-comb. It‘s full for his age. He stands confident in some equally nice dress-shoes, then extends a hand in the general direction of the ballroom Exit. 

„I‘m on the thirty-third floor, would you be open to joining me?“  
„Gladly.“  
As they pass his entourage on the couch, Alexei claps his hand on one of the men’s shoulder quickly. He looks up at them, scans the situation, their eyes meet, and then the man is back in the conversation on the couch. It might be his assistant or, maybe, his security detail. She trails behind him slightly while they push their way through the crowd. The clicking of her heels can‘t be heard over the crowd anymore, the steady supply of champagne had raised the volume in the room and the omnic on stage matched the energy. When they reach the archway out of the ballroom Alexei immediately puts one of his ringed hands on the small of her back. He leads her towards the lobby and elevators this way. He had obviously been waiting to do this until they were out of the main hall, possibly as to not embarrass her, which wins him some sympathy back. „Did you come alone tonight?“ he asks her as he presses the thirty-third button on the large placket of buttons for the elevator.   
„I did.“   
„Any other appointments tonight?“   
„None, I came here to talk business tonight.“   
He just chuckles at that, and the elevator opens it‘s white marble doors before them. He leads her in with the same hand gesture he’d made earlier, ever the gentlemen.   
That facade however fades as the door closes behind them. They’re alone in the roomy lift. There‘s no elevator operator here. Too many high profile guests will be using it tonight. As soon as the sound from the lobby is drowned out by the slow jazz playing, and as Hana is checking herself in the slightly mirrored walls, she feels a Hand on her ass. 

It starts as just a feather touch, obviously not a mistake but done with the hand that previously rested on her waist. He rubs his skin over the smooth fabric of her dress, over the mound of her cheeks and slightly below. Then he cups and squeezes.   
He doesn't look at her while he does it, and neither does she. She just shifts on her feet, pushing her ass into his hand to encourage him.   
Warmth flows to her pelvis quickly. She likes a man who’s forward. Can’t really do with one who has to be encouraged.   
With her consent obvious Alexei gets bolder, his large hand squeezing her right cheek then moving over to her left, letting the tip of his fingers skirt the edge of her dress, pulling it up slightly. He cups her cheeks with his hand, squeezes it, pats it, lets his hand roam up and down her full ass. It feels like he’s been waiting to do this for a long time. Like he’s been imagining what the young woman’s ass feels like, and now he can finally confirm his fantasies. He inches under the hem of her dress, now hiked up just under the swell of her cheeks. He‘s close to her slit, almost close enough to discover that her panties are crotchless, and almost close enough to feel the wetness that has started seeping out of her. Hana tries to suppress her breath. Alexei doesn't go low enough to discover her exposed slit, instead he removes his hand from her completely, just as the lift comes to a stop.   
The elevator dings and just before the door opens, he slaps her ass and grabs it - hard. This time, Hana can‘t suppress the gasp that leaves her as she stumbles forward into the dim corridor. Here too, they are alone. The same quiet jazz music is playing. „My room is just down there.“ Alexei says and moves without waiting for her.   
He is obviously not interested in any more preamble. Neither is she.   
They make their way down one corridor before reaching his room. It’s at the end of the walkway. The only door for a while. No immediate neighbours left or right. She‘s impressed.   
Alexei slips his hand into his inner jacket pocket and rummages around for a bit. His broad back blocks sight of the door as he gets out his phone and unlocks it swiftly. He holds it open for his guest and lets her pass, then it falls closed behind them slowly. 

The room is large, as expected, and just as nice.   
The walls are high and painted a deep, desaturated blue, with glowing strips of light along the rims of the ceilings and wall. The far wall from Hana is one large window covered by a sheer curtain. They must look like nothing but silhouettes to someone looking in from outside but she can clearly see the skyline shining against the black sky outside. They‘re so high up they’re towering over most of the city.   
She puts her bag on a little wicker side table by the door, her phone out next to it for easy access. There's an open bottle of men’s perfume sitting next to it, where he put it on before leaving the room, looking at himself in the full-length mirror one last time. She hears his footsteps on the wood flooring as he approaches her from behind and turns around. She flips her hair over her shoulder and when he steps into her personal space, now completely dropping any professional facade, she puts her arms around his neck.   
„I‘m very glad I‘ve got you up here tonight Miss Song“ he says while trailing his hands from her waist over her hips and back to her ass. „I‘ve been very interested in you for a while now“ 

He squeezes both her cheeks in his hands and pushes her flush to his chest. Her left leg lifts slightly as she molds herself to the mans body, rubbing her pelvis into his crotch and letting him kiss her.   
Kissing is never the highlight for her. It’s not even very important to get her in the mood, the promise of fucking a stranger in a nice hotel room does that well enough, but sex is a dance for two so she presses her body into him and kisses him back. His hands continue to explore her ass, squeezing and touching aggressively as if he’s been hungry for it for days. He takes his time touching her behind, just as much thought as she puts into developing it at the gym and through her diet.   
He jiggles her flesh and spanks her roughly, then digs his fingers into the fleshiest part of it again. He moans in her ear, exasperated, and she feels as proud as she would if she‘d beat someone in a grueling round of StarCraft. The feeling of having a man fall apart when finally getting to touch her body is nothing short of intoxicating every time. Finally, his fingers grip the hem of her dress and hike it over her ass swiftly. The touching can begin anew, her smooth skin now available to his eager hands. The string of her delicate underwear catches on his finger as he explores her cleft, over her hole and finally finding her slit further down. A low chuckle escapes him as he finally notices the lack of covering over her opening, and he wastes no time getting his fingers wet.   
Hana moans. Two of his fingers begin to circle the general whereabouts of her clit, spreading her wetness around the opening. She shifts, still pressed to him, and feels his hardening cock clearly against her pelvis. As he continues to circle her slit and press slightly further inward every few seconds, one of her hands untangle themselves from his hair and reaches down. It’s no easy task unbuttoning his expensive suit jacket with one hand, but her trained fingers manage and she brushes it aside before cupping his length through the fabric of his briefs. Hana fingers the contours of it, revels in feeling the familiar shape of a hard cock. He moans again and suddenly pushes the two fingers circling her slit into it. 

Now its her turn to moan again, and Hana instinctively begins to roll her hips to meet him, sliding her hand up and down the thick length of his shaft. The man expertly alternates between pumping his long fingers in her slowly and rubbing her slit with his open hand, cupping her and teasing her with his ringed thumb. They continue this tandem dance of fingering each other’s hottest parts for a few minutes, kissing and letting their free hands roam the others body, before Hana decides she‘s had enough foreplay. Her pussy feels wet and swollen. It‘s no doubt ready for his dick, even though, through his underwear, his length seems impressive.   
Her other hand is unhooked from Alexeis neck and she goes straight for his waistband. She reaches into his briefs and, finally, feels his hot, hard cock in her hand. She greedily wraps her hand around his flesh and sighs. He’s picked up speed further down, fingering her pussy faster, and it's clear he wants to get this show on the road just as much as she does. His impressive cock is already fully hard, eagerly peeking out from his underwear and stretching toward the man's bellybutton. It doesn‘t quite reach it, but isn‘t far off either. Hana begins stroking him with a quick rhythm right away. She's not in the mood for any more teasing. This cock is just thick and long enough for her to want it in her right away. His tip is already wet when she circles her fingers around it, swipes up the precum with the palm of her hand, lubricating her when she continues stroking the shaft eagerly.

„Yea… like that… Suck it girl. Suck my cock.“ Alexei groans under his breath while withdrawing his fingers from her. She gets another quick slap to her ass.  
Hana swipes her hair behind her shoulders and sinks to her knees swiftly. The velvet dress is still hiked up around her waist and suddenly she can move her legs freely again after being confined in the tight-fitting number for the earlier evening. They spread eagerly and she runs her hands over her stockinged thighs while looking up at Alexei. Her legs are splayed, her Parties visible, and from his angle he’s getting a clear look down the front of her dress. His graying hair is tousled, and his face looks unbelievably pleased with himself as he takes that opportunity eagerly.  
He’s got the most sought after piece of ass in town keeling by his feet and the thrill of it all is clearly visible in his bright blue eyes, even in the low light of the room.   
She casts her eyes straight ahead to look at his shaft. Fully hard, it‘s standing up proud out of his fly. His balls are hidden by the waistband of his black briefs. Deciding to relieve him, she goes for the elastic. With gentle fingers she folds back the fabric and takes them into her hands, rolling the delicate flesh in her palm.   
Slowly she lowers her head onto the head of his penis, held steady by her other hand while stroking slowly. Alexei cards his fingers into her hair as she seals her lips around the head of his cock and lets her tongue peek out between them, circling his head. She licks over his slit, then circles down around the ridge of his cockhead, applying pressure there.   
After a few seconds of this, having wet the skin thoroughly, she lets saliva congregate in her mouth and slips more of his length into her mouth.  
The hand previously fondling the man's heavy balls join the one handling his shaft and begins stroking him in slow rotations. She sucks her cheeks in and bobs her head on his length, tongue over her bottom teeth, wetting the length, taking little by little, until half of him is down her throat.   
By this time his hands have found their way into Hanas hair and messed it up. He isn’t forcing her down his cock, not even applying pressure, but he is stroking her and muttering quietly into the hotel room.   
„Yea girl…. Fuck…“

After a few seconds of bobbing on his length and taking it as far as she can, she returns her attention to the head. She purses her lips and sucks on it, swirls her tounge around it again before coming off of it with a pop and looking up at her companion. Her hands are still stroking him when she smiles up at him, her lips plush and wet. To top it off, her tounge glides over her upper lip quickly before she quietly speaks.   
„Would you like to help me out of this?“ Hana ask and starts getting up.   
When she’s back on her feet he wastes no time turning her around. A moment passes and she knows he’s looking at her almost bare ass in front of him, confirmed when he starts palming it again, for a second, before administering another quick slap. They’re still in the entrance to his room. The bathroom is on her left, a dim yellow light emanating from the frosted glass door. The bottom half of the bed is visible, and looking right at it at the opposite wall, a light wood desk with an elegant lamp. The room is perfectly lit in dim, warm light.   
At that moment his hands leave her ass again and start tugging at the zipper. In typical fashion for men like him he pays no mind to treating the garment well. It slides open quickly. Goosebumps rise on her skin. The fabric falls around her heels soundlessly. She steps out of it and turns around.   
Hungry eyes rake over her body slowly. He looks like an animal about to pounce, his mouth slightly open and brows a little furrowed in concentration while he takes in the sight of her body. Thousands of men speculate daily on what she might look like, what type of lingerie she wears, what color her nipples are, what style she wears her pubic hair in. 

She knows she’s a vision, just to the taste of an old business man like Alexei.   
Without saying anything Hana turns around and advances into the room. She approaches the bed and gingerly climbs onto the mattress. The bedding is expensive and soft under her as she crawls up the bed. Her hands and knees sink into the plush mattress.   
With a start, Alexei follows her and his hands end up back on her ass just as quick. Hana is tugged back to the end of the bed playfully and they both chuckle when their eyes meet again.   
Her upper body hits the bed when she languidly stretches out on the mattress and presents her wet slit to him. Her legs spread a little more. The invitation is accepted right away.  
„Your chance at getting the campaign“ His cockhead appears at her entrance. He rubs it over her slit, mixing her wetness with her spit and his precut, before sliding it between her cheeks   
„Is looking really good Miss Song. I will be putting a word in for you.“  
He presses her cheeks together, enveloping his cock inbetween them, and thrusts slowly. Hana looks back over her shoulder.   
„If you need me to talk to some of your superiors as well, I‘m very willing to do that.“ She whispers back at him while pressing her ass onto his cock.   
„Oh, baby… yea, I might take you to a company party sometime.“   
His cock is hot between her cheeks, rubbing back and forth. He’s panting quietly, barely audible even in the silence of the room. Hana arches her back as much as she can, showing off her flexibility. 

He abandons her cheeks and finally presses his dick to her wet slit. His cockhead is burning hot. Slowly, he rubs it between her lips, over her clit, passing over the sensitive nub over and over. She presses back and his head slips inside. The thickness is a welcome feeling, one she’s felt plenty of times yet never gets tired of. Slowly, his shaft advances into her. The wetness makes it easy, but he’s still savoring the feeling. Hana can feel every vein slipping past her lips, past that really tight spot at the front of her canal, then deep into her body. He is rock hard, spearing her on his length. Finally she gets what she’s wanted since this morning. Be it Dionne or this stranger, finally Hana‘s got a cock in her. Finally she’s full. A high pitched moan escapes her when the tip of him gets close to her cervix deep in her. Hana backs up onto him further. She doesn't let up until his balls are flush against her slit, then she gyrates her hips, keeping them pressed together, and flexes her insides around him. He chokes out a quiet noise. Alexei follows her heed eagerly. His hands grip her hips tightly as he drags her body up and down his cock. No time taken to warm up, his cock head is hitting deep inside with each stroke and his balls are hitting her slit consistently, swinging with his hard thrusts. Hana lifts herself up from the bed, changing the angle, making access even easier to the man and his spear. Within seconds they fall into a shared dance and he’s fucking her hard. Just like she needs it. 

„I really“ she pants, his cock is thick and veiny and so hard and it's hard to concentrate on anything but the feeling of it drilling her. „Really want this opportunity“   
It’s phrased like that purposefully. A feigned veil of innocence masking her battle hardened body, distracting him from her muscled back and obvious ability to subdue him if she wanted to. {In this room she is the young up and comer, eager for any cock she can take to climb the proverbial ladder. It’s blatantly obvious he is getting off on fucking a woman 25 years younger than him, looking for a come up and willing to let anyone ride her pussy for the chance. }  
„I‘ll do whatever it takes.“ Her hair is falling into her face. It’s falling around her face with the force of the mans thrusts. Sweat and the mix of lipgloss and precut make it stick to her face. She looks back at him. His face is all scrunched up with the exhaustion of it. For a man his age he’s fucking her good and hard, just as well as any guy his junior, but his face is showing his age. 

„Yea, I‘ll let the guys have a piece of you baby“ he’s muttering, pushing the words past his lips with great strain. His eyes do not stray from where they’re connected. Sweat is beading at his brow but his thrusts are not letting up. It’s like he’s proving his virility to himself just as much as her. Like, if he stops, the dynamic will change and suddenly she will be in control and he will be nothing but an old man. He’s fucking her so hard. So good. Hana can’t keep her voice. „I’ll let them do anything to me for it!“ she exclaims, her arms buckling under her chest so she lowers herself down onto the bedding again. Everything is moving with his hammering, the bed is shaking, the sheets are sliding, her curls are bouncing all around her head every time he rams his hard cock into her. Everytime he takes the time to bottom out her whole body tenses, she clenches down around his cock, her shoulders rise and she all but yells the first obscenity that slips into her mind and out of her mouth at the same time.   
His balls keep hitting her swollen clit when they swing against her and his hands keep roaming from her garterbelt to her stockings. He‘s grabbing and squeezing at the flesh between the two garnments. His fingertips dig into her fair skin as if he wants to take a piece of her and keep it for later. As a souvenir. Show to image off to his colleagues. Hana Song bouncing and bobbing on his cock and screaming about how good he’s fucking her. His breathing is almost erratic. All the signs are there.The mans gonna cum sooner than later.   
Swiftly, Hana slips of his cock. Feeling the skin slip from her wet slit feels wonderful, and then the feeling of emptiness leaves her wanting to sit right back on his cock.   
His eyes finally look up at her face and she pats the bed before he can complain.   
He looks just as distraught as she feels between her legs. His face says he‘d do anything to get back inside that pussy. 

„Come over here“ she pants.   
„Yea baby you wanna ride me? You wanna ride my cock?“ He asks eagerly and begins to unbutton his shirt while she arranges herself on the bed. Leaning back she spreads her legs and reaches between, not breaking eye contact while the man undresses. There could be a more elegant way to do this, but the size of his cock has left behind too strong of a feeling of emptiness inside her, so she doesn‘t make a show on it. Two fingers on her slit, feeling around the lips, finding it drenched wet from their shared juices. She quickly rubs her clit. Her head falls back on the pillows behind her. It‘s not enough. There's copious amounts of slick seeping out of her slit, her lips and clit swollen and begging for more.   
„I need to make sure I get that job, I want to show you that I‘m a good investment. I can really do the work.“ While he removes his pants, socks and finally shoes, Hana remembers to unhook and slip off her bra at the last second. Her fingers are slippery with her own slick, so its a big of a struggle to unhook the vintage-style bra clasps.   
Garment hooks aren’t as common nowadays, so it takes her a second, and when she’s done shrugging off the lacy fabric Alexei is already descending on her.   
His cock is red, wet and bobbing between his legs, lurching forward and pointed directly at her opening as he settles between her legs. It‘s still impossibly hard and seeping pre, almost like it‘s crying for a chance to bury itself back in her tight pussy.  
Alexeis hands go straight towards her chest and begin kneading her roughly. He jiggles her tits in his hands, then grabs them roughly, pressing them back against her chest.  
Hana moans. She loves their strong hands on her tits and ass, desperate to touch what can only be guessed at under her skin-tight mech suit. She loves their wild eyes at the sight of her. She feels so high off it, every time.   
Alexei leans forward and buries his bearded face between her breasts, pressing them against his cheeks with his hands. She leans into the touch and throws back her head, her legs spreading involuntarily.   
Her pussy is aching, screaming to be filled, even though she enjoys the rough handling of her chest. 

She grinds her pelvis into the bedding but the soft material of the blanket does little to stimulate her folds. All she does is leave behind a wet mark on the fabric.   
Another moan mixes with Alexeis quiet huffs at her chest. His tounge is circling around her right nippe, swirling around it like she had done to his cock head not long before. Then he descends on it, squeezing her breast in his hand still, and sucks her tit into his mouth. Hanas moan is so loud that she’s sure people in the hallway can hear her. Thank the gods this room doesn't have immediate neighbors.   
Impatiently, her hand goes for his cock, she spreads his pre around the head before tugging at the shaft roughly. It‘s all so wet, her hand slides over the skin so easily.   
Alexei, again, gets the hint, broadly licks her other nipple a few times before finally sitting up. He moves to lay back against the plush bedding, his head resting against the pillowed headboard. He looks absolutely wild for her.   
If she was more patient tonight she would’ve put on more of a show.  
But she isn’t, so Hana swings her stockinged leg over his hip and grips his cock again.   
She guides it to her opening confidently and sinks down on it just as quickly.  
Her slit is wet and sloppy so there’s no resistance for him and his cock descends into her in one swift motion. No time wasted, Hana flexes her strong thighs and begins riding the older man, hard.  
Her curled hair swishes and swirls around her as she bounces on his dick, driving it as deep into her as she can each time she slams herself onto his pelvis. Her hands are at her thighs, holding on the straps connecting her garterbelt to the stockings. Alexei‘s are gripping her hips, guiding her up and down and muttering a muffled stream of praise and orders at her. 

„Fuck, yes, ride my cock“ „Bounce on my dick...Take it, girl, fuck. You’re so tight. It’s so tight.“  
Nothing too imaginative, but that’s oftentimes what Hana prefers. Hearing the voice of an older man, praising the young girl riding his cock renders her unable to do anything but to want to please him, so she disregards the burning of her thighs and rides him without letting up. The loud clapping of her ass connecting to his thighs is joined by Alexei occasionally slapping her. He slaps her ass, grabs her thighs, palms her breasts. He can‘t decide where to put his hands, he needs at least 4 more pairs to satisfy his need to touch her.   
Her hips speed up, she’s grinding her pelvis on his abdomen, getting what slit stimulation she can, until she’s yelling her moans and panting from exhaustion. The hotel room is gone, the party downstairs is gone, Su-Min is gone. It‘s only her and this cock to ride. This man to make cum inside her. Her release to chase. It‘s perfect, it‘s exactly what she needs tonight. Up and down she goes, with every downward grind trying to take more of his length into her that doesn't exist. Even though he‘s hitting her cervix consistently, she feels infinite. Pure desperation to be filled makes her ride hard, still. He‘s holding her bouncing breasts in his big hands, squeezing again like he’s egging her on. 

Alexei suddenly tilts up his pelvis, plants his feet on the mattress and starts pistoning his cock into her with a ferocity that seems vicious she can do nothing but scream.   
He holds onto the fleshy part of her hips and presses her down, fucking into her mercilessly. It’s almost over, his ferocity is a clear sign, so Hana clumsily reaches down and begins to swipe her clit in any way she can. It’s hard to get the angle when shes being taken so roughly, but the angle doesn’t matter much when that’s the case. It takes her barely 30 seconds to start convulsing, breath caught in her throat, fingertips not letting up on her clit, she cums.   
Her wet lips are opened in a silent exlaimation of „O“ as she rides her high. He fucks her through it for a few seconds before caving as well, burying his cock in her convulsing pussy and emptying it inside. As Hanas orgasm is lessening, she feels his liquid tickle her walls and revels in the feeling. The cock is spasming inside her, releasing his seed as deep as it can reach. Twitch, spasm, him groaning, it lasts for a good minute. She has time to calm her breathing, calm her heartbeat, and as her eyes close and brain shuts off she feels nothing but that cock pulsing his cum into her. It feels like a reward. It is. She‘s done a fantastic job. If she had really needed to fuck him to get that job she woukd‘ve gotten it.   
They’re both panting. Hana lazily circles her hips on him and they finally look at each other again.   
„Don‘t worry about that sponsorship baby“ Alexei lulls. Hana watches his face through barely opened lids. „It‘s all yours.“ he says, while pressing her down on his cock and releasing a last spurt of cum. 

When Hana gets into her drivers car, Alexeis sperm is between her folds. It’s sullying her dress. But, as long as it doesn't end up on this guy's seat, she doesn't mind.  
Her parties have been left behind in his hotel room. If he wants to show it off to his co-workers that’s fine by her, more potential jobs and more potential cocks.   
She did exactly what she came to do, and she did it well. The deal is hers, Alexei had her registered in CineTechs roster of talent while she was still naked in his bed. Couldn’t stop trying to impress her. Possibly trying to make up for a dick that just wasn‘t quite up for a round two. Su-Min had been sent home with a quick text that contained nothing but the ok sign and eggplant emoji. She retaliated only with a picture of four empty cocktail glasses on the bar top. 

The car is weaving soundlessly through busy traffic, quiet music flowing from the front. Hana closes her eyes. She feels tranquil. A Job well done, and she's getting home before one. There's still some time to do some work on her mech, or maybe a drawn out bath. She crosses her legs, again feels it dripping out of her slit. Her brows furrow when, like clockwork, warmth coils up in her lower abdomen at the feeling.   
She‘s insatiable. Dionne stopped texting her a while ago but it's safe to assume he‘s still up, if not texting her he’s probably sending pictures of his dick to some other lucky woman. She quickly sends him one of the other pictures taken earlier in the night. Same settling of her dimly lit bathroom, but in this one she's turned around and her ass is pressed up against the sink. Hana is looking at the camera over her shoulder, her face almost completely obscured by her curled hair. Almost instantly his little icon pops up in the corner of the screen, indicating that he is indeed still up and on his phone, and almost as quick three dots let her know she‘s about to be invited over.   
She shifts in her seat and raises her voice in the drivers direction.  
„Sorry, but could you take me somewhere else instead?“


End file.
